baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sycamirage
Hi, nice work on Status Effects page, but why delete? There were some good info on Curing and Preventions, why delete them? Hello! My intention is to create a new article for every state effect and include the info about the Curing and Prevention in that separately. The many information make the table inextricable in my opinion. (I must add here, that the previous version of the table with the Cure/Prevention section was made mostly by me at the Beamdog forums). You are right however, that i may leave that things in, until the separate articles are created.Sycamirage (talk) 20:32, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Thanks for the wonderful tables in beamdog forum, I already bookmarked that page (and saved the page 2 reformated image) for future references. I get it that you separate the page to so that using Search can direct readers to a specific page for quick answer, but still won't hurt to have a all-in-one base at the same time for convenient reference and comparation etc... not to mention that if a table is already well made in the forum, specially that one in page 2, why can't it here. So maybe formating the Status Effects page like page 2 in forum and adding the page link in each page you're planning to create is the best solution? ---- Ok, i will see what can i do for a managable table. Now, that we are speaking, what's your opinion on this: I'm thinking on merging the BG1 and BG2 table, the content of the two are the same in about 80%. Is it worth it to repeat the same content twice? The effects can be separated with adding a status effect category and sub-categories according to the games. My only problem is, that i don't know how to make categories. I also would like to make an infobox for the state effects, but i lack the knowledge for that too... I could use maybe the abilities infobox, but a new one would be better.Sycamirage (talk) 19:00, February 12, 2017 (UTC) By category do you mean Contents index? Just use heading and sub-heading(or heading 2 for main, heading 3,4,5 for sub if you are using classic editor), I already made the nessassary index :-) Sorry I have little knowledge on infobox either, but feel free to post here, I think 23dutch45man will help you there :-) Considering how class pages are constructed ~like thief(baldur's gate) thief(baldur's gate 2) etc~ here in this wikia, I think it's best to abide the current law and seperate them like it's now. ---- To do list Positive effects dispel Bracers (BRAC05) Broken Armor (MISC58) Broken Shield (MISC57) Child Body (MISC54) -------------------- Hello Sycamirage, since we have Positive Effect part, is there any chance to add a Dispel Method(whatever the name is) column on that part, just a thought :-) There's a fairly high chance, i had something similar in mind, just didn't have the time to think through it. Thanks for the heads up!Sycamirage (talk) 20:04, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi, just came to note that Intoxicated can also be caused by some cursed potions :-) Thanks i'll drink add them later ;) Hello Sycamirage A question, does Heal cure Feeblemind?